Donald Groves
Donald Groves was an inmate and a cannibalistic killer featured in Oz. Portrayed by Sean Whitesell. Character Summary In the series, Groves was serving a life sentence for killing both of his parents. He then ate his mom and "was saving his father for Thanksgiving." He was transferred to Em City at the request of Tim McManus against the objections of Warden Glynn. Glynn eventually agreed, on the condition that McManus take Paul Markstrom as well (Markstrom, unbeknownst to McManus, was an undercover cop). Plot Summary Season 1 He is usually the comic relief through out the season as is he is almost always in trouble for sneaking into the morgue and saying that church is "nifty" and finding appeal though the idea of "eating" and "drinking" Jesus's blood through the offering of the bread and wine. Despite being young, white and introverted; qualities that invite abuse in prison, Groves is left alone due to the other prisoners' fear of his crime and lack of remorse. One night in his cell, he tells his cellmate Miguel Alvarez that he was going to murder Glynn, but he ends up killing Officer Lawrence Smith, who dies saving Glynn. He is then sentenced to death and transferred to death row. A gang of CO's led by Eddie Hunt, angered about Smith's death, take it out on the other inmates by randomly attacking them. This results in several officers being temporarily suspended at McManus' request. Groves says that his attempt on Glynn's life wasn't personal, but something that needed to be done on behalf of the prisoners. He chose to be executed by a firing squad. While Groves is on death row, he is visited by Smith's mother, who tells Groves that she forgives him for killing her son as well as that with her love of the lord, she loves him. This causes Groves to break down crying. Before his execution, Groves asks Father Ray Mukada to record his last words for Officer Smith's mother, but nobody could make out his last words and he dies before Father Mukada could find out what he said. None of the men present who would have been able to hear had listened. Appearances Season 1 *The Routine *Visits, Conjugal and Otherwise *God's Chillin' *Capital P *Straight Life *To Your Health *Plan B (Death) *A Game of Checkers (Hallucination) Kill Count Personal *'His Mother and Father': Both struck in the back of the head with a hammer. (1997) *' Officer Lawrence Smith': Accidentally stabbed to death during an assassination attempt on Warden Glynn. (1997) Gallery GrovesCF.jpg|Groves as seen in his crime flashback. BurranoInterviewingGroves.jpg|Groves being interviewed by Lenny Burrano. GrovesTattoo.jpg|Groves burning a tattoo into his hand. GrovesDental.jpg|Groves having dental work done. GrovesTooth2.jpg|Groves' tooth. GrovesTooth.jpg|Groves showing his tooth to Scott Ross. GrovesOnTrial.jpg|Groves standing trial for the murder of Officer Lawrence Smith. GrovesFinalMeal.jpg|Groves' last meal. Groves-Death.jpg|The End of Donald Groves. McManusHallucination.jpg|Groves as seen in McManus' hallucination. Category:Characters Category:The Others Category:Emerald City Category:Characters on Death Row Category:Lifers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Post Mortem Characters Category:Murderers Category:Executed Characters